1. Field of the Invention
This invention is concerned with vapor generator apparatus for the efficient use of a fuel for generating a source of power to operate a motor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to provide a vapor generator using a fuel and air mixture that is combusted in the direct presence of feed water to produce a useful mixture of steam and non-condensibles. Systems of this character are known to be dangerous due to incomplete combustion, or due to the occurance of explosions.
It is also known to operate a gas turbine combustor using water vapor injection to control nitrogen oxides. Furthermore, it is known to employ a combustion chamber and water vaporization combination to cool the combustion chamber by a surrounding water circulating jacket.
The prior art has been involved with expensive apparatus of an inefficient type so that little commercial utility has resulted.